Clove: The Secrets The Capitol Hates To Hear
Chapter 1 The Mourning Of The Reaping No one really gets me. My mother and father died. Making me and my twin sister Clar fend for ourselves. I learned how to kill someone with my bare hands 20 different ways before I learned my ABC's. By the time I did learn my ABC's, every letter stood for something you could kill someone with. Its evil. How the Capitol thinks all of us are at their feet. We're not. I personally, have to act evil to be in District 2. Mean, cruel, arrogant. Cato only knows I act like a Capitol freak. He always knocks twice and sends me yellow marigolds. No one will ever get me except him. I know the reaping. How everyone congratulates you when you go into the arena. It's sick. I for once, always cry because my best friend volunteers. Then she dies in twenty different ways then kills. It scares me. But the Capitol, I know has some secrets on their hands. You know those mutations? Yes, those are the actual tributes or worse, clones. This will be your last chance to stay alive. If you do, you go back to your normal life. It's scary to think about, but yes, if I die before Cato if we were both in the same Hunger Games, I will become a beast, and only a few has been able to escape the beast's cruel hearts. I will. I have even saw my best friend, she is still a mutation somewhere or maybe dead. I think she is a mockingjay. One always comes at my window. Being from District 2, everyone thinks I do not starve. I do. I get 1 meal everyday. Its broth and bread. That's it. Never enough. The Capitol will never love us. Never. We get less than District 10. It's so wrong. They just edit graphs so people are jealous. Of us. Because we are at the Capitol's feet. Always. That's what they want you to think. I know the basics of more jealousy in itself. You know how everyone thinks we are mean and arrogant and well fed? Some of us are not. So what they do is they make you eat 8 course feast for every meal. And force it down. Arrogance and meanness? Its a medicine. You heard me right. They poison us to be mean and cruel. It scares everyone. I, just act like it so I do not have to take it. Same with Cato. But most, they take it, and become like that forever. My reaping dress is always sent from the Capitol, so I look rich. Its purple velvet with bows. Oh how much I hate them. Clar, my twin takes it and gives me her green one. I put it on. I am surrounded by the Capitol. Everywhere. On my stomach even a hairdresser comes by and does our hair. We do not live in luxury until, the reaping. The reaping....the fear of getting your name picked. Year after year, I see my friends get killed. Parents, Aunts and Uncles cry, like they could not have guessed that. Of, course the frilly hairdresser comes, fancily pulling my hair out piece by piece. She arranges my hair in soft curls. I put on the dandelion anklet Cato made for me. I love it. I slip my feet in squeezing high heels and exit the door. For today, will be the call to some more murders. Chapter 2: Death at Its Door I walk into town square and put a scowl on my face. Like anyone can tell I cry on the inside. I get my blood taken, but Cato holds my hand as I look over his shoulder. Everyone is watching us. I know Cato more than anything....I hope today isn't my doom. Same story, same lines....all that boring stuff does not matter. Its the names I hate. "Men first!" She squeaks. I don't care what her name is, I just call her annoying I whisper to Cato. He laughs. "William...." She starts. "I volunteer as tribute!" Cato yells. I look in dismay as I see my best friend go up on the podium. "Now the ladies!" She exclaims. "Clove Harris!" She yells. No one volunteers. I want to cry, for I know my best friend will not comfort me...he will kill me in the final hours. Goodbyes, I have know one to talk too. Cato, gets thousands it seems. And I get no one. I shrivel up, and cry. I don't care what my mentor says! I will hate her forever! A tug on my heart says...I won't come out. The train station was just more cries, and cameras. I walk into the train and see my mentor. Yvonne Williams. Won 2 years ago. Killed 13 people. I don't want to imagine how painful that must be. "Let me see your tokens," She exclaims. I show her the anklet. "Oh how sweet," she says. "To bad though," She throws it into the fire. Cato filled with rage, takes her head and slams it into the wall. She's gone just like that. We walk away, for she was the most arrogant person I ever met. Category:Fan fiction Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions Category:Rewrite